EL DIA QUE MI ALMA FUE LIBRE
by kairy33
Summary: SOLO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE HAS PERDIDO AL AMOR DE TU VIDA CUANDO YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA PARA REMEDIARLO... TAICHI X ¿? ENTRA Y DESCUBRELO AVISO, ES UN POCO DRAMON, SI LES GUSTA DEJEN REVIEWS


**EL DIA QUE MI ALMA FUE LIBERADA**

**Jamás pensé que serías capaz de hacerme esto, me lo habría esperado de cualquier otro menos de ti. Decías que era tu mejor amigo, que nada ni nadie se interpondría entre nosotros…nunca.**

**¡Dios! Que estúpido me siento ahora, al pensar lo ingenuo que he sido durante todos estos años al creerte, al confiar en ti. Realmente, no se si alguna de las cosas que vivimos juntos significó lo mas mínimo para ti.**

**Aunque no empezamos con muy buen pie, pronto las cosas cambiaron, dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias y unimos fuerzas contra nuestros enemigos. Recordarlo me hace sentir nostalgia por aquellos tiempos… tiempos en los que las cosas eran mucho mas sencillas.**

**Ahora ya es tarde para nosotros… Te veo ahí de pie mirándome de reojo, estás sonriendo mientras que yo… poco a poco me consumo.**

**Parece una cínica obra de teatro de la cual parezco ser el único espectador que entiende la trama.**

**Ambos sabemos que esto es una farsa, aunque ella está loca por ti, tu… en el fondo no la amas y jamás serás capaz de hacerla feliz tal y como se merece, solo… terminarás haciéndole daño.**

**La ceremonia esta llegando a su fin y me salgo fuera de la sala a fumar en la calle. No puedo estar ahí mientras el alma se me desgarra con cada palabra que os une en matrimonio… **

**Enciendo un cigarro y cierro los ojos, el recuerdo del momento en que todo esto se torció se revive en mi cabeza una y otra vez… si en ese momento hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer, si hubiera tenido el valor de confesar mis sentimientos…pero fui un cobarde, no supe hacer acopio de mi emblema, y ahora… he perdido a mi verdadero amor, a la única persona que me hacía feliz el mero hecho de estar a su lado. ¡Soy estúpido!, jamás me voy a poder perdonar esto.**

**Noto como alguien me toca el brazo, miro y veo a mi hermana con esa carita de preocupación que siempre pone, le pongo una falsa sonrisa, intentando así que se quede tranquila. Ella es la única que se preocupa por mi… solo ella consigue arrojarme algo de luz en este mar oscuro en el que navego. Es triste… hubo tiempos de guerra en los que me sentía fuerte y lleno de vida, luchamos contra fuertes enemigos sin importar el riesgo que corríamos y sin embrago ahora… no soy capaz de sobreponerme a esto.**

**Empieza a salir gente vitoreando a los novios, la ceremonia ha llegado a su fin, salís cogidos de la mano y os besáis como símbolo de vuestra unión. Ni siquiera puedo contener las lágrimas. **

**Me siento prisionero de mis propios sentimientos, incapaz de cambiarlos… tarde para comprenderlos, oprimen mi pecho día y noche dejándome en ocasiones casi sin poder respirar.**

**Una vez en el banquete procuro sentarme lo más lejos posible y no llamar la atención, pero cada vez que levanto la mirada mis ojos terminan encontrándose con los tuyos y eso me hace mucho daño. **

**Necesito descansar de mis pensamientos, de lo que siento…de todo. Me meto en el baño con el fin de esconderme y estar un rato solo, no podré continuar por mucho más tiempo así, necesito liberarme de esta pesada carga que mi pecho acarrea, me miro en el espejo y no me reconozco, solo veo el reflejo de un cobarde desgraciado, cuya alma no alberga prácticamente vida por culpa de su propia estupidez.**

**Doy un puñetazo a mi reflejo, rompiendo el espejo, un par de pedazos caen sobre la pila manchados de sangre. Miro mi mano manchada y cortada, y observo los pedazos de espejo caídos…**

**Siento una extraña sensación, a duras penas consigo encender mi último cigarro, sentado en medio del baño y la puerta cerrada con pestillo. Un par de caladas mientras espero, se que no tardará en encontrarme y acogerme en su regazo. Mi mirada se torna vaga y confusa, se que está cerca, puedo sentirla como se acerca majestuosa, el eco de mis amigos aporreando la puerta para poder entrar a "rescatarme", suena ya muy lejos. Mi dolor desaparece a la vez que mi sangre fluye por mis muñecas, siento como su abrazo frío me libera de todo mi dolor. Llega a ser hasta algo dulce, mi corazón apenas late y mi aliento prácticamente es inexistente…ni cuando consiguen tirar la puerta abajo soy capaz de mover la cabeza. Se que mi hermana se abraza a mi llorando desconsolada, al ver mi cuerpo casi inerte. Hay gritos y jaleo a mi alrededor, separan a Kari de mi y veo el rostro de Jou delante de mi cara, no entiendo lo que dice solo, empiezo a alejarme de ellos cada vez mas, entre sus caras llenas de pena y de dolor pude divisar la suya, llorando con desesperación fue lo último que quedó grabado en mi retina, cuando mi corazón dejó de latir.**

**Siento que sufriera por mi culpa, pero para mí la vida no valía la pena si nunca podría tener a mi lado a mi único amor. Ahora mi atormentada alma, por fin puede descansar en paz.**

****

FIN

* * *

_**Espero que te haya gustado a pesar de ser tan triste... ¿Quién era su verdadero amor? eso es algo que ya habrás descubierto ******Agradezco de __antemano los comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos.^_^`_


End file.
